Over The Rim
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Now what can this be about? The title makes you wonder doesn't it? Now see that's the point....Lets just say even though Hermione may have a book in her hand, it doesn't necessarily mean she's reading...
1. Rim Bound

Over The Rim  
  
By LittLe~tRiXta  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance, pretty much looks about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, you all should know by now who does.and it sure as heck ain't me.  
  
A.N: Okay Everyone, Let me warn you all that I'm a newbie to the business of writing Harry Potter Fanfics.Meaning..*Ba dum ba bum!* This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic! Much less Harry Potter Romance. But honestly now, that shouldn't matter, because I'm a full fledged Harry Potter Fan, and that should be all that matters right? Right? Oh just read it before I talk anymore, and please review, because reviews are nice.0.o  
  
  
  
Over The Rim  
  
  
  
'Hmm...Yes Yes. I already knew that.. ' Hermione thought to herself as she flipped yet another page in her large selection of 'History Of Hogwarts'. She'd been sitting in the library for under an hour now reading and re-reading again books you'd think she'd already memorized by heart.  
  
Hermione sighed and closed the book with a loud shutting sound that echoed off the walls of the library, which of course she ended only to begin the next propped down on the table beside her. Finals were already gone and done with and Hermione was almost out of reasons for visiting the library each day, which she'd done just about every day for the past week or so. That is except for one reason she didn't even dare admit to herself...One very particular reason...  
  
Not even realizing she was doing so, Hermione lifted her eyes up past the thousands of words written out carefully before her to glance up over the rim of her book at her reason in question. Sitting exactly opposite from Hermione sat a very well known Potter with unruly dark hair. It was very obvious by the way that his eyes switched this way and that, that he was well interested in the book he had chosen. Hermione could hardly believe how intense his eyes were. It was as if he were in the very book itself. But now that she thought about it, Harry's eyes always had something mystical hidden within them.  
  
She hadn't realized how long she'd been staring at Harry until the boy suddenly, and momentarily lifted his head and grinned right at her. Hermione quickly snapped her attention back to her reading, afraid of the blood rushing to her cheeks. 'Good Lord, I can't believe I let my self stare at Harry so long. I must have looked so foolish, all childish and goodly eyed.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder if he noticed me staring...' Hermione's thoughts wandered. 'But of course it doesn't really matter whether he noticed or not does it...Okay, Professor Dumbledore. Proffessor Dumbledore continues to be the......But then again, if he noticed me staring, he must have not been paying very much attention to his book afterall....meaning his thoughts were focused on something else...' Hermione, letting the curiosity seep through her skin, began to glance over her book again. 'Could he really have been thinking about.. Wait a minute! Stop it Hermione. Stop this instant. You are letting your brain turn to mush. Okay, Now where was I?' Hermione said burying her head down into her book until only Hermione's hands were visible.  
  
Hermione had almost finished the sentence she'd been on for the past five minutes until the words were suddenly moving. No, that couldn't be it. The book was moving. Hermione looked up to see a familiar face, one that at the moment held a rather playful smirk.  
  
"If you dig your head any deeper into this book 'Mione, I'm afraid that there won't be any of you left once you're through." Harry replied shutting the book down onto the table and leaning with one arm against it.  
  
Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "Is that what you suspect will happen Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well then, if that's so, I guess the only logical thing for me to do is to postpone the rest of my reading." Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Harry stood back and crossed his arms. "Why I thought I'd never see the day that Mrs. Granger set down a book in the middle of reading." Harry replied shaking his head.  
  
"Oh sod off Harry." Hermione stood up and gave Harry a playful shove. They'd already begun to walk out the door of the library when Hermione spoke again. "Okay Harry, I postponed my reading just for you. Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well, we could always sit by and watch a lively old game of chess between Ron and George. Or.."  
  
Oh how Hermione loved that 'or'. Of course she had no idea what that 'or' was going to be exactly, but then again, by the look in Harry's eyes she was sure it had to be something good.  
  
"Or?" Hermione asked growing impatient.  
  
"Or, we could always take the shortcut to Hogsmeade." Harry said eyes closed, with his hands dug into the pockets below his cloak.  
  
'Yes, that 'Or' is definitely a good one. And the term 'we' isn't that bad either.' Hermione thought unknowingly.  
  
Harry and Hermione stopped short right in the middle of the hall. The two looked at eatchother once, grinned, then took off at top speed down the hall.  
  
"But Harry, what if we're caught?" Hermione said as they ran.  
  
Harry stopped, his shoulders dropping. "Yea, I guess that's usually what happens doesn't it."  
  
Hermione grinned and laid both hands (quite bravely might I add) upon Harry's shoulders while looking strait into his face. " I was just kidding Harry. Loosen up a bit, aye?" Hermione laughed as she made a head start to the corner of the hall with Harry trailing close behind her.  
  
So, it wasn't exactly an ending that resulted in snuggling and kisses as Hermione might've once hoped it would (and yet again probably not noticing she was doing so at that), but she had to admit. That day was a heck of a lot better then any other one spent watching Harry with wishful thoughts from over a books rim.  
  
The End (Or perhaps, maybe just the beginning. ^-^) 


	2. What Non-Dreams Are Made Of

Over The Rim  
  
By Little~Trixta  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: No Own Potter.  
  
A.N: First of all, Let me just say that I never thought I'd get even one review for this story, and thank you very much to all who read this for reviewing. They had to be the best reviews I've gotten on a story so far! Second of all, I hadn't really intended to make a second chapter, but with reviews like those, how can I not? haha..Oh! And for those of you who haven't read the first part of 'Over The Rim.' I greatly suggest you press the little clicker thingy up there and go back to reading that one first. ^- ^ Thanks again! And I hope you all enjoy this part as well!  
  
Over The Rim: Chapter Two- "The Dream That Wasn't"  
  
'Ugh, Morning already?' Hermione thought in a half awake, half asleep state. As her vision cleared Hermione could see the light peering through the tiny holes in her blanket, and assumed that morning was probably it. The girl sighed and shifted under her covers. She had the slightest notion that she had dreamt a wonderful dream. Like that feeling you get that your imagination threw together the most unimaginable dream meant to last only up to the point where you awake, and all that your left with is a strong curiosity to remember the dream, and only a warm feeling left in place of your memory. But as much as Hermione tried, she just couldn't replay the events. Except of course, one thing that might have been a key to her dream. She remembered a boy. He had messy dark hair cut in a disorderly manner, and now that she thought about it he sort of resembled Harry. And she was with the boy at Hogsmeade, or some place that looked an awful lot like Hogsmeade. But that was about it, and she decided to quit her struggle on remembering the rest, for at the moment she was all to exhausted to care.  
  
She knew she'd have to get up sometime soon and get ready for classes, but all Hermione was interested in actually was to sleep. Sleep and well, that's about it. For what seemed the first time in Hermione's life at Hogwarts, she'd rather sleep in then get up and do some early morning studying before class. It wasn't her fault, she was tired, and if anyone had any say on it then they could blame her tiredness instead.  
  
"Well, this is something you don't see very often." Came the rather recognizable voice of Lavender Brown who had been standing at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Do you think we should wake her?" Parvati Patil asked who had been standing along side Lavender.  
  
"Are you kidding? And miss the opportunity to witness the look on Professor Trealawny's face once Hermione Granger walks through the door twenty minutes late?" Lavender laughed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be interesting, wouldn't it?" Parvati replied following Lavenders giggles.  
  
"Maybe if she sleeps in long enough her hair will flatten beneath her pillow." Lavender whispered.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Lavender. That could never happen!" Both girls were full into laughs now, not even realizing how loud they actually were.  
  
"Oh, we better get going ourselves before we're late too." Lavender said looking up at the clock on the Girl's Dormitory wall.  
  
After both girls were well out of the room, Hermione was left alone in the Dormitory, still taking in everything the girls had said. Did they honestly think she wouldn't be able to hear them going on about her like that? Well obviously not. She'd over hear other girls talk about her like that often enough, but never with her so close by like that. As Hermione clung to her pillow she decided not to worry about it. After all, it didn't matter what any of the girls said. Right?  
  
'Of course not. I mustn't dwell on whatever those girls say about me. I- I have to get out of bed! That's what I have to do." Hermione thought throwing her sheets aside. Not knowing what to do next beside get dressed Hermione threw on her uniform, scrambled for her things, and made a sprint for the door.  
  
Luckily there were still mounds of children roaming the halls and she wasn't going to be late after all. That would show Lavender and Parvati. But as Hermione kept walking, she couldn't help replay their words in her head. It was racking her brain.  
  
'Ugh! Why can't I forget what they said, and remember my dream instead?" Hermione said to herself.  
  
While Hermione continued to talk, she could hear the familiar voices of Harry and Ron around the corner. She could barely make out what they were saying, but she managed to catch a few sentences as she stood beside the wall meeting the corner between her and Ron and Harry.  
  
"I can't believe you went to Hogsmeade without me!" Hermione could tell that was Ron.  
  
"Aw, Come on Ron! Don't be mad. It was sort of just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing." And that was Harry's voice.  
  
'Hogsmeade? When'd Harry go to Hogsm-*gasp*' Hermione dropped her books. Suddenly she remembered everything.  
  
. 'That wasn't a dream I had. It all really happened!' Hermione thought. She had the feeling that her face was flushed, because people were now staring at her as they passed. Realizing that her books were now scattered amongst the floor of the hall, Hermione bent down to pick them up.  
  
'I wonder what I must've looked like to those people. A girl standing in the middle of the hall, red in the face, and her books scattered before her must be some sight.' Hermione thought to herself. ' Funny, that's the second time in two days that I've caught myself looking foolish.'  
  
Just after reaching for her last book Hermione stood up only to face Harry himself. If it weren't for her quick thinking and her sudden pledge to make that act of foolishness her last for the day, Hermione would've dropped her books once again.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked referring to the books now safely bundled into the space in Hermione's book bag.  
  
"Oh, uh.. Peeves. You know that goof. He just bustled right by me as if he owned the place." Hermione replied sheepishly, hoping her excuse had worked.  
  
"Oh." Was all Harry's reply. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think Ron's mad for us not asking him to go to Hogsmeade with us." Harry said with his head hanging loose. If it'd have gone any lower you could declare him 'Nearly Headless Harry."  
  
"Yea, I sort of guessed that's how he'd react." Hermione replied. "But don't worry Harry, he'll be fine. Especially once we tell him the awful time we had." Hermione said while at the same time really thinking :  
  
'Despite our luck, It was worth it. Besides, we never have the chance to be alone that often, that is except when we're in the library, but that doesn't really count." She could easily admit to herself that it was just about the best time she'd had with Harry, without the possibility of being killed.  
  
"Yea, I suppose. Well, we'll sit down with Ron later, and explain everything. But for now, I think it's best if we head to class." Harry said as he and Hermione made their way to their first classes.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A.N: I know I know!! It's short. So very short. But I'm tired and hungry, and I just had to snip it off here. I know it's a lame spot to end, but I had to cut it off somewhere. Despite it's size, hoped you liked it!!  
  
Next Chapter: What really happened at Hogsmeade between Harry and Hermione? Find out in the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Three: Behind Closed Portals 


	3. Behind Closed Portals

Over The Rim  
  
By Little~Trixta  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Potter  
  
A.N: Man, On just the first day I opened the second part of 'Over The Rim' I had double the amount of reviews I had in the beginning! Thanks a lot for reviewing everyone, and I'm hoping this chapter will end up longer then the last. (Actually, I'm just hoping this chapter will be good, much less long..)  
  
Over The Rim: Chapter Three: "Behind Closed Portals"  
  
  
  
"Okay, Let's hear it. And I want to know everything. Give me the juice, none of the pits, I'm not going to buy any of the prissy stuff, so you might as well give it to me strait. " Ron stated, crossing his arms and making it clear he wasn't going to budge until he was given the whole story.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione sitting beside him, who only in turn looked back. They were all sitting alone in the common room, hoping to have a 'nice' private conversation on the events of the following afternoon. It was awfully quite, and neither Harry, nor Hermione had any idea how to start their story off. But seeing the look on Ron's face they were well aware he was trying to test his own patience.  
  
Harry gave Hermione a small nudge on the arm to signal that she should start first, but she wasn't exactly sure how to approach this. Sure, she'd been there and she knew just as well as Harry everything that had happened, but she didn't want to give off any signs to both boys that she'd had a more 'enjoyable' time with Harry then she'd made it seem. Hermione sighed, and decided that if she said something that shouldn't be said she'd quickly smooth it over as a 'nothing' and hope they wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well, as you know Ron, there were no classes yesterday do to the stink bombs erupted throughout just about every hall on the second floor, thanks to a certain pair of twins we know well, and Harry and I decided to spend our time doing some easy reading in the library for the rest of the afternoon, as you knew. You, on the other hand, decided you 'weren't really up for an afternoon of digging your heads into books', So, you and George thought of playing a game of chess instead and-"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I knew you and Harry were in the library, I knew I was playing chess with George yesterday. Would you please just get to the point?" Ron inquired with an irritated look forming on his face.  
  
"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Hermione snapped as Ron shut himself up.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Hermione said this while shooting a glare at Ron. "We grew bored after a while and Harry suggested we take the 'short cut' to Hogsmeade, as a 'spur of the moment' act-"  
  
"See Ron!" Harry said suddenly.  
  
Hermione kicked Harry lightly with her foot to signal to him that she wasn't finished, and continued.  
  
"Knowing perfectly well that the regular 'short cut' was no longer in use, I had no idea what Harry was talking about, but went along with it anyways. And as soon as Harry showed me what he meant by 'short cut', I..well, I still had no idea what Harry was talking about.."  
  
Nineteen Hours Earlier.  
  
"Harry, what in the dev'ol is that?" Hermione asked referring to the strange contraption Harry held in his hands. They were standing in a dark end of one of the third floor halls where no one hardly ever went and Hermione was starting to wonder if going with Harry to Hogsmeade was such a good idea after all  
  
Harry grinned, "It's called a Transducer." The 'Transducer' was none but a small device with knobs and dials going this way and that and if Harry hadn't mentioned to Hermione what it was she would have mistook it as an early nineteenth century telephone.  
  
"A trans-what-er?" Hermione muttered. Harry sighed and repeated, "A Transducer, I bought it off some old woman's cart the last time we were at Hogsmeade. She said it was a sure thing." Harry grinned holding up the Transducer with pride.  
  
"And this thing," Hermione said flicking a twisty part on top of the 'Transducer'. "Is supposed to get us to Hogsmeade?" Harry nodded. "Harry, You can't possibly be serious. For cripes sakes, it looks like a toilet paper tube glued to some cellophane wrap."  
  
Harry narrowed his brows and shook his head. "Trust me 'Mione. It works, the woman showed me herself."  
  
(Ron:"Hah! Harry got jipped!"  
  
Harry: "I did not!"  
  
Hermione: "Ron quit interrupting!")  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "If it really does work, then prove it." Harry smirked and clutched the device with his right hand and started twisting the top with his left. Hermione stared dully completely unimpressed by Harry's ability to twist knobs.  
  
Once he was finished Harry looked up toward Hermione. "Well, If you want to come along, your going to have to hold on to me." Hermione's eyes widened. She walked up beside Harry, and hesitated slightly just before sliding her arms around his waist. She was blushing terribly, but luckily, his attention was too much into the Transducer to notice.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked looking down at Hermione. He had one finger just above a button on the Transducer that was supposedly the 'transport' button.  
  
"You know Harry, I really don't think this is going to woo-ORRK!!!" Hermione hardly had a chance to finish her sentence because Harry had long since pressed the button.  
  
It was a strange feeling, having all the particles in your body feel as though they've been turned inside out and Hermione could barely hear herself scream over the 'swooshing' noises stirring about her.  
  
"Harry!! If we're ripped to pieces once this thing is through, whatever's left of me is kicking your behind!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
The transportation felt like it had lasted for a very long time, and the pressure seemed to grow each minute, causing Hermione's grip onto Harry to loosen.  
  
"Don't let go Hermione!" She could hear Harry's voice shout under all that gust.  
  
"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Hermione yelled growing frustrated. But shortly after, the swooshing noises began to fade, and Harry and Hermione weren't spinning as fast as they were before.  
  
When Hermione felt that they were completely motionless she opened her eyes. She looked around. They had made it to Hogsmeade after all and were standing in the middle of Three Broomsticks. But for some odd reason all Harry and Hermione could hear were hushed murmurs of the people sitting close by. Hermione could even catch a bit of what some of them were saying:  
  
"Oh Christopher, Look at those children."  
  
"How do you suppose they got there?"  
  
"Hah, 'Aint that adorable."  
  
"Hey Genevieve, Look at those kids standing over there."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry's goofy face grinning back down at her. Her gaze then moved down to her arms, she still had them wrapped tightly around Harry. Only now noticing the awkward position they were in and the dozens of faces staring at these two children clutching eatchother in the middle of Three Broomsticks, Harry and Hermione quickly let go of eatchother.  
  
After the two had re-fixed themselves and their postures, they took a seat down at one of the tables in the far back of the room. Hermione had one hand covering the side of her face afraid of the constant heat building up in her cheeks. How embarrassing!  
  
Harry on the other hand wasn't reacting to their awkward 'moment' at all, and was busy digging his head into the folded up piece of parchment he'd found on their table. It was nothing but a menu.  
  
"I'm going to go get us some butter beers. I'll be right back." Harry said getting up to leave the table.  
  
Hermione nodded and slumped her arms down onto the table. She still couldn't help worrying about what the others would think when they realized that both her and Harry were no where on campus. What if they were caught, what would Professor Mcgonagal say? What about Dumbledore? Boy would they be in for it then.  
  
And what about Harry? What was making him act so impulsive lately? Not that Hermione didn't like this other side of Harry. She was perfectly fine with it, seeing how she liked every side of him to begin with. She just hoped 'this Harry' knew what he was doing.  
  
By the time Hermione's wandering thoughts vanished from her mind Harry had returned with two butter beers in hand.  
  
"What did Madam Rosmerta say? Was she suspicious when she saw you?" Hermione asked just above a whisper.  
  
Harry shook his head. "It wasn't her. It was someone else. Probably covering her shift or something." Harry replied calmly before chugging down his butter beer.  
  
"Stop worrying so much 'Mione. We're just having a little fun. There's nothing wrong with that." Harry said setting down his butter beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right." Hermione replied tediously. She just couldn't fight that cautious part of her hiding somewhere in the back of her mind that constantly reminded her to be careful. She knew she shouldn't ignore it, but she also didn't want to spoil her time with Harry. She just wished she didn't have to be such a worry wart sometimes. 'Stop agonizing your self about this Hermione. Just have fun. Like Harry said. If worst comes to worst, at least you'll have Harry there along side you.' Hermione's sub- conscious told her. Hermione sighed and lifted up her butter beer to take a big chug. Then set it down hard onto the table. She looked over to Harry who had already finished his butter beer and was wiping his glasses on the edge of his shirt.  
  
"Come on Harry. What do you want to do? We could go to Honey Dukes, or the Shrieking Shack, or Zonko's. We have all the time in the world!" Hermione said already getting up.  
  
Harry arched a brow and laughed. "Calm down Hermione. We'll go to all of those places." Harry grinned as he set his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He placed the 'Transducer' into the pocket of his pants, which seemed to disappear once it was in there, and stood up next to Hermione.  
  
"How about Honeydukes first? We could pick something up for Ron." Hermione nodded. And that's exactly where they went.  
  
(Ron: What did you get me?? Every Flavor Beans? Or wait, no. no, Droobles Best Blowing Gum! No! Chocolate Frogs! You got me Chocolate Frogs! Where are they? Give them to me!  
  
Harry: Settle down Ron! We got you enough candy to last for the rest of the week.  
  
Ron: *laughs evilly*  
  
Hermione: For cripes sakes Ron, you're drooling on the carpet. May I please continue??)  
  
After visiting every known store in Hogsmeade that contained candy of some sort, Hermione and Harry were exhausted, and just about ready to make their way back to Hogwarts, the only problem was.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BROKEN?!"  
  
"The button! N-nothing happens when I press the button!!" Harry said starting to panic.  
  
"That's impossible! Let me see." Hermione said snatching the 'Transducer'  
  
As much as Hermione twisted, and pulled and yelled, and pushed, and shouted, and stomped on, the Transducer turned out to be nothing but a trans-dump.  
  
"T-this can't be happening! Harry! What are we going to do? We don't know any other way to get back to Hogwarts! Ohh.We're going to be in SO much trouble!" Hermione said pacing back and forth.  
  
They were standing outside of Three Broomsticks, and that's about all they needed at the moment; broomsticks.  
  
"I know! We'll go see the old woman who sold me this thing." Harry said beginning to walk left of Three Broomsticks. All Hermione could do was follow.  
  
"Do you think she'll still be there?"  
  
"I don't know. It was a while ago when she sold this thing to me."  
  
When they finally reached the spot Harry remembered the woman's cart was, all they found were two drunk old men selling cups.  
  
"LOOK ALBERT! Iz' 'Arry 'Pot'a!" One of the old men shouted.  
  
"ROIT YOU AR' JIM!" The other man replied almost falling off his stoop.  
  
"'OY! 'ARRY 'POT'A! KIN' YEH DO TRICKS?!"  
  
Harry just stared with Hermione close behind him.  
  
"Excuse me Sir's. Do you know where the old woman with dark hair and glasses is? The one who had a cart full of things right at that very spot you're in?" Harry asked daring to step up to the two drunk men.  
  
"SHORE' DO! SHE'S ROIT THAR!" The man with the beard said pointing strait at Harry. Harry frowned.  
  
"I may have glasses and dark hair, but I'm definitely not an old woman." Harry said growing irritated.  
  
"Harry, they don't know that. Look at them. They're a mess. For all we know, you might actually look like an old woman to them." Hermione whispered laying a hand on Harry's right arm.  
  
Harry turned to look down at Hermione. "Well, No old woman. Now what do we do?"  
  
"We could always ask for directions on the way to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked around. He saw a girl who looked a couple of years younger then Harry and Hermione. He turned back and saw the two drunken men. He then looked back at the girl. He chose the girl.  
  
This time though, Hermione decided to ask the questions. "Excuse me, Do you know the way to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Hermione asked.  
  
The girl turned around. She had been tending to her owl. It looked as if it had a broken wing.  
  
"Yes actually. I'm do to go there next year. Are you Hogwarts students?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes, My friend Harry and I didn't exactly come here in a normal way, and we don't exactly know the way back on foot."  
  
"Really? What do you mean by 'didn't exactly come here in a normal way?" The girl asked with curiosity written across her face.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain." Hermione stated simply. "But, It would help a lot if you could tell us the fastest way to get from here to Hogwarts. We're not exactly supposed to be here. " Hermione replied knowing as soon as the words left her mouth, she'd said the wrong thing. The girl stared oddly at Hermione as she tried to think up something to say next.  
  
"Um, we're-we've been sent as messengers. We've been sent to bring a message to um, those men over there." Hermione pointed to the drunken men. She knew right away that her excuse wasn't a very good one. And she wished the girl would stop asking so many questions and just tell her the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh," The girl replied turning her head slowly. "Um, let me get my aunt." The girl said just before disappearing into her house. Moments later a women who looked a lot like Madam Rosmerta came out.  
  
'uh oh.' Hermione immediately took this as a sign to grab Harry and leave.  
  
"Harry Let's go." Hermione said grabbing his arm and sprinting into a half run.  
  
"What? Why? What did that girl say to you?"  
  
"She kept asking questions, and then called for her aunt. Turns out her aunt's Rosmerta. A coincidence or just our luck?" Hermione said looking up to Harry.  
  
"Did she tell you how to get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
Luckily they'd spotted a woman who actual information they needed. The only problem was..  
  
"NO! NO WAY!! Harry, I am not going into that forest. Look at it! Would you just look at that forest! It's like walking into the pit of death, Harry. I don't think this is a good idea at all."  
  
Harry looked ahead. They were standing just yards away from the mouth of the forest and it was clear that it wasn't a very safe one. Although it was dark, the forest looked as if it had never seen the light of day.  
  
"We didn't even bring our wands! What if something happens. What do you expect we do? Fend for ourselves?'  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! You act as if we've never been in a forest at night before! How else do you suppose we get back to Hogwarts? Like the woman said, Hogwarts is just past this forest." Harry said making a head start to the forest's edge.  
  
"You better be right Harry.." Hermione sighed and followed Harry, making sure to keep close behind.  
  
(Ron: "So that's it?"  
  
Hermione: "No, that isn't it. I just..have to go somewhere..really quick. I'll be back."  
  
As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Ron leaned over.  
  
Ron: "I bet she went to the loo.")  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Next Chapter: Over The Rim  
  
Summery: It seems theres more to this forest then Harry and Hermione think there is. Will the two be tested on their ability to tell illusion from the real thing? Find out in the next Chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Illusion Fusion  
  
  
  
' 


	4. Illusion Fusion

Over The Rim  
  
By Little~Trixta  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Basically, I don't own anything but the idea and plot of this story.  
  
Over The Rim: Chapter Four: Illusion Fusion  
  
Rating: PG  
  
"Harry, admit it. We're hopelessly, without a doubt, clear as the scar on that thick head of yours LOST." Hermione crossly stated while kicking the dirt beneath her shoes. She was right. It was almost completely dark out, and Hermione could almost swear she'd seen that same willow tree with the  
  
insignia of 'Beth Loves George' carved out on it for the fifth time that evening. Harry on the other hand, with ever exceeding 'boyish' genes running through him, assured himself of one thing; that he knew exactly where he was going. But that assurance began to loose its certainty with every passing moment and Harry was beginning to wonder himself weither or not he really did know where he was going.  
  
"Stop worrying Hermione. I'm sure Hogwarts is just past these trees."  
  
"Harry for cripes sakes, there are damned trees everywhere we turn." Hermione said well past the 'irritable' state. "Can't we at least stop to rest for a while?" Not even bothering to wait for an answer Hermione plunked down beside the trunk of an old oak.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's worn out figure and sighed. "Yea, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a short rest. Professor Mcgonogal will have our heads no matter how late we return to Hogwarts." Harry said sitting down beside Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry I got us into this position Hermione. I didn't mean to though. All I wanted to do was have some fun. You know, with the finals no longer beating at us. Haha, but of course, I forgot. You love finals. All I'm trying to say 'Mione is. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, and despite the tough rut we're in now, I still had a great time with you." When Harry re-played his last words in his head he started to realize that it sounded a lot different then it was suppose to, and he felt a tinge of embarrassment surge through him. It was sort of strange seeing as how he didn't normally feel the least bit awkward or embarrassed around Hermione, that is except for the small 'scene' in Three Broomsticks.  
  
When Harry noted that Hermione hadn't said a word in the past three minutes after his so called 'speech' he turned his head to look down at her, only to find she was asleep and breathing easily. He smiled. There was a good chance Hermione hadn't heard a word Harry said to her, but now he knew to edit out the last part for the next time he apologized to Hermione.  
  
Feeling his own eyes droop, Harry slumped back to better suit himself to the hard ground and the barky trunk against his back. Harry then felt something shuffle beside him and a light weight being put against his left arm. Lifting one eyelid, Harry looked down to see a head of chestnut colored hair leaning beside him and the next thing he knew was the feeling of a dreamless slumber.  
  
(Ron: So, what happened when ye' woke up?  
  
Harry: I'm getting there. Hey, where do ya' suppose Hermione went off to? She should've been back by now shouldn't she?  
  
Ron: Oh she's fine! Probably had the bean soup for dinner ay! Now get on with it will ya!  
  
Harry: Hold on. Let me think.)  
  
When Harry awoke he had a strange curiosity toward the fact that there was a rocking motion beneath him. The ground doesn't rock does it? Well of course not. Well there are earthquakes, which would probably be an obvious exception, but it was more of a light swaying movement, rather then a horrendous rumble. Plus there was the occasional wet splash on his face. Harry opened his eyes and raised the upper part of his body to glance around at his surroundings. First thing he noticed: he was in a boat. Second: He was surrounded by water. Harry was pretty sure he wasn't in a boat when he fell asleep, and he was quite certain that he didn't have the habit of sleep walking, much less sleep swimming. There was water filling the boat and he had the impression that the boat was sinking.  
  
'How in the world did I get into this boat? I'm pretty sure Hermione and I didn't have a boat with us when we left Hogwarts..Wait a minute.Hermione! She's not here!'  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry shouted. But the only response Harry got was the echo of his own voice sounding through out the forest. He had to do something. He had to find Hermione. But first he had to find some way to get out of that boat and back to solid ground. Harry glanced around the boat and spotted a hole where the water must have been leaking out of at the bottom of the boat. He looked around some more. There was no paddle, and there wasn't anything else he could use to possibly steer himself back to shore. The only option left was.  
  
"Okay Harry. Now's the time to make good use of those swimming lessons Uncle Dursley gave you when you were three. (Actually, they were more like 'drowning lessons' ^.^)" Harry told himself before making a head-first dive into the lake.  
  
(Ron: Hah! Then what happened? Did a fish come up and bite you on the ass?!  
  
Harry: NO. For goodness sakes Ron! Won't you just shut up and let me finish already before I corrode? You know, for someone who's made it quite clear he wants to know the whole story without leaving a thing out, you'd think the person would actually keep quite and actually listen to it.  
  
Ron: Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to be a lively audience.  
  
Harry: *groan*)  
  
By the time Harry reached the shore he was wet with mud dripping off his robes and leaves poking through his hair. So he wasn't looking quite as -neat- as before, but at least he'd finished the first task of getting from the boat to the edge of the lake. Now all he needed to do was find out where Hermione went off to and how he'd gotten into that boat.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a brief flash of someone running through the woods. Instinctively, Harry picked himself up and ran as fast as he could in the direction that he had spotted the fleeting figure. As moments passed, Harry's stride began to lessen and he felt he was in a no win pursuit. He couldn't even see the thing he was running after anymore, and he didn't even know where he was running to or what it was he was running after. The further Harry went the darker the surroundings became. It was almost pitch black when Harry was brought to a dead end of nothing but bushes and a remainder of dead trees.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry spoke into the brush.  
  
After convincing himself that he had just been hallucinating, Harry scratched his head and turned around to walk back the way he had come. But when Harry turned around all he saw was a blockage of bushes, that he was sure hadn't been there before. Harry had the assumption that something was wrong. He looked about himself. He was trapped, cornered. Without a moments notice Harry felt a swift wisp of air move past him. He turned around, nothing there. He turned back, nothing there. Just then Harry felt a strong forceful shove to his back, and moments later he was face first into the dirt.  
  
'What in the devil was that?!' Harry thought to himself. There was the smallest thought in the back of his mind that beat at that very question. Harry knew who he thought it might be, but he didn't actually think it could really be him. Could it?  
  
Everything looked blurry when the boy made a hopeless attempt to stand up. And there was no longer a weight on the bridge of his nose. It was rather obvious what the problem was. His glasses were missing.  
  
Harry almost tripped over himself while trying to look for his glasses. It was hopeless really. All Harry could visualize were patches of green and black. Ever so carefully, Harry made a few steps forward then bent over to try and feel the ground. Nothing. All Harry felt was dirt beneath his fingertips. Harry made a couple more steps then reached down again. This time feeling something that soon squirmed out through his fingers. Harry cringed. His feet inched over a couple steps further until Harry heard a crunched noise. One he knew was definitely a bad one. Harry dropped down to pick up what he assumed was his now demolished pair of glasses. Looking down at the perfectly round pair of frames held in his hands, Harry was sure that's exactly what they were.  
  
'Great Job Harry. You're wet, blind, and lost. It can't get any better then this.' Harry walked around a little not exactly sure of his destination. He found what he assumed was a tree trunk and slumped down next to it, closing his eyes. His head hurt. Part of the reason was because of his loss of sight, and the other part was because he was confused and completely unaware of what was happening.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry hastily got to his feet only to be greeted by a blurry distorted figure standing a couple paces away. Looking down upon the figure, all Harry could throw together was a brown blob near the top and black smudges all down through the middle. It was completely oblivious to Harry of whom this person was, but there was that one key as to how the person said his name. It sounded chillingly familiar.  
  
Not exactly sure how to react to his new guest, Harry backed up a few steps before asking,  
  
"W-who exactly are you?" Harry asked with caution.  
  
With his new vision setting in, Harry wasn't sure whether this-thing's- mouth was moving or not, because at the moment, everything seemed to be swishing in, out, and in all directions Harry could think of.  
  
"It is me, Hermo-ninny." It said.  
  
Harry had to stop and think about this one. 'Hermo-hermo.Ninny?' Harry questioned. It sounded like something.  
  
'Hermo-ninny.Hermi-No.' Suddenly Harry's brain snapped into motion. 'Hermione!!' That must have been it.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled stepping forward. "Are you okay? Where did you go?" Harry asked spurting out questions by the minute.  
  
"Yes, Harry, It is me. Hermo-ninny." This made Harry stop for the second time.  
  
'Wait a minute. There's something wrong here. Since when does Hermione not know how to pronounce her own name?'  
  
(Ron: Whoa.  
  
Hermione: So you guys decided to start without me?  
  
Harry: Hey Hermione. Yea, Ron kept bugging me to continue.  
  
Hermione: Well looks like I came back just in time.  
  
Ron: Why's that?  
  
Hermione: Because Now It's my turn.)  
  
  
  
(Ten Minutes Earlier)  
  
  
  
"Argh! I knew this was a bad idea! But did Harry listen? NO! He just HAD to pull me into this dark and murky forest, so that WHO KNOWS what could jump out and eat me in a matter of seconds!! Ahaha. Wonderful, simply wonderful.I haven't even graduated from Hogwarts yet and I'm already walking through the pit of death." Hermione rambled on to herself. Besides, there was no one else within a two mile radius she could pour out her words to anyways. She might as well pour them out right back onto herself.  
  
"Oh, figures I'd be in a situation like this anyways. Since I've met Harry all I've managed to do is get sucked into troubles right along with him.But I guess that's what makes knowing Harry so fun. If I didn't, my life would probably be just as dull as I take it for sometimes..." Hermione sighed and grasped the edges of her cloak. It was starting to get just as cold as it was dark out. It was obvious that she wasn't getting anywhere, but she had a feeling that walking through the forest would be safer then sitting by a tree as a dead target for creeping predators.  
  
"Haaaaarrrry!!!.." Nothing. Same as it had been the last ten times she had called out his name. She had received no response.  
  
"Where could Harry be? And why did he just up and leave like that? I mean, leaving me asleep, on a branch, at the top of the highest tree in the forest, to fall to my death is not exactly what I would call romantic." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
Pushing away a large bushel of leaves, Hermione spotted a gap between a set of trees to walk through. So Hermione did exactly that. The only bright light she'd seen in the past hour was poking through the cracks of overhanging leaves where she stood. Everywhere else she turned was covered in darkness. It was strange, but she got the brief feeling she was on spotlight.  
  
Not only that but she could hear steps. She could hear a crushing of leaves approaching closer and closer. Hermione was just about ready to turn around and make a sprint when something stopped her. The next thing she knew she was staring at something red. As her eyes trailed along higher she realized she was staring strait into Harry's face.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A.N: OH! I know!! This was a horrible chapter with a soggy ending.. I am completely drained of ideas, and I just wanted to get the next chapter OUT before school starts (which is tomorrow -.-) So, please.try to be even the least bit discrete on your comments. Thanks a lot guys. And If you have any ideas. I mean ANY I could use um until something pops into my head. And don't worry.there'll be more mush as chapters go on.BUT.not too much. ~.^  
  
Chapter Five: (?) 


End file.
